Harry the Hunter and the Hunted
by Bishop2
Summary: Harry's sixteen and his life is swell, but what adventures lay before our favorite hero? No one knows! (not even me)
1. 1Suprise Birthday! Attack

Two brilliant green orbs stared from the dark, their gaze was directed to a small alarm clock that lay on the other end of the room. 11:59 the words flashed over and over, 12:00 there was a clicking noise as the numbers switched. The two orbs blinked out of existence for a second, and a deep breath was released.  
  
"Well, I guess this would be my sweet sixteen."  
  
Harry snorted at the idea of his Birthdays being sweet. Harry would be lucky if his Uncle and Aunt even remembered, even if they did they probably wouldn't say. They made a point to make Harry's life as miserable as possible. Tap! Tap! SCRAPE! Harry turned to his window that the ruckus was coming from, and immediately started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Up against the glass was crunched innumerable owls, all hooting indignantly waiting for Harry to open the window. When Harry could gather himself up enough to lift the latch, hundreds of owls flew into his room, perching on everything and even on one another.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" said Harry as two penguins flapped into the room. "Ah, the twins!" said Harry as he took the package's from around the penguin's necks. "Where did all these packages and letters come from?" said Harry as three more owls swooped in. The new comer owls finding no where to rest decided Harry's head would be a perfect perch.  
  
The large eagle owl that was now residing on Harry's head had a copy of the Daily Prophet tied to its leg. There on the front line in bold writing sat a line that made Harry's jaw drop "Harry Potters 16th Birthday is here!" Harry his eyes widened in terror scrolled down the article. "Send your presents to the Ministry of Magic and they will be relayed to the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor" Harry's heart promptly skipped a beat as he stared at the authors name, Rita Skeeter. Someone was going to gruesomely murder that women someday, and Harry couldn't make any promises that it wouldn't be him that did the deed.  
  
"Malfoy is going to have fun with this. Why couldn't that annoying women mind her own business for once!" Blessedly the stream of owls had finally stopped and Harry went through the chore of removing all the packages and letters from the owls.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Harry closed the latch on the last of the owls and glanced back at his room. On his bed sat a large pile of packages from his friends, near the door sat a pile of packages that reached the ceiling from people he didn't know, and at the foot of his bed sat another huge pile of letters from various witches from around the world. Harry collapsed on his bed cradling the beginnings of a migraine between his hands only to feel something wet seep through his pajamas.  
  
"BLOODY OWLS! Bloody freaking owls! Five minutes later Harry in a new pair of pajama's sat down on his bed and started on his friends presents.  
  
Ron's package he opened first, when he did a leather cord with a medallion tied to it fell out. Ignoring the medallion for a moment Harry decided to read the letter first. After all it was from the wizarding world and Harry had no idea what it did.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Did you get a copy of the prophet? I bet your positively swamped with presents, It must be great to be famous..Harry laughed at this and felt the wet spot on his boxers. Well, I got you this medallion because it does two things that would probably help out in Qudditch if you put it on it will make you totally weightless and it quickens your reflexes Bit. Don't worry it is totally legal I already checked.  
  
~Ron  
  
"Sweet!" Harry slipped the necklace on and put his foot on the ground. Harry slowly rose off his bed, after nearly reaching the ceiling he slowly floated back down. Taking the necklace off he sunk deep into the bed, for a little while he felt sluggish but it wore off. The medallion was made of gold and was in the form of a Irish endless knot, but in the center was a bright green emerald. "Hermione's next."  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I bought you a book, as you may have guessed, but it was pretty hard to get a hold of.  
  
~Mione  
  
P.S. I hope you didn't get to annoyed by that article in the Prophet.  
  
Harry pealed off the brown paper from around the large book. Harry gasped the cover read "What Animagus Form Are You? And How To Change" by Merlin. It wasn't the original but they were still hard to come by, and they were also illegal to be in the possession of an underage wizard. "What have we done to that poor girl?" thought Harry. Thinking back to the days when she was afraid to break even the smallest rule.  
  
From Mrs. Weasley Harry got a small tin box. When Harry opened and looked inside he saw a small room, nearly the size of his closet, and it was packed wall to wall by mince pies, fudge, cake, and other eatable goods, there was also a few casks of ButterBeer. In her letter she said there was a charm on the room to make sure nothing ever spoiled.  
  
From the twins he got another box of jokes, the joke box was disguised as a small suitcase, like in a spy movie. It was packed full of tricks that disguised and changed your appearance. It could do anything from growing you new body parts, to changing your height, to turning you into a troll.  
  
Bill Weasley sent him a set of self piercing, self healing, no pain, dragon fang earrings and body rings. Ginny got Harry some sugar quills and also some quills invented by her brothers that you give to your enemies, the tip of the feather would stain your face with red lipstick wherever it touched. Hagrid got Harry a handheld crossbow that holds up to twelve flaming darts in each clip. Harry was slightly disturbed by this, you know your in trouble when your friends buy you weapons for your birthday.  
  
Harry was about to open Sirius and Dumbledore's letter when the all the power on Privet Drive went out. Harry was going to dismiss it as just power failure, when he saw dark shapes moving across the lawn. When his eyes adjusted to the dark Harry was able to make out thirteen tall figures clad in black slowly gliding towards the house. "Dementors! That means there are also dark wizards near by!" Harry terrified put his back to the wall and slowly slid to the floor, "What am I going to do!" whimpered Harry. Resolution crept into Harry's face, "Show some of that Gryffindor courage that's what your gonna do!" Harry reached under his bed and grasped his wand, he also grabbed his new crossbow in his other hand, after a second thought he grabbed Ron's medallion too and slipped it around his neck. Harry slowly started floating in the air but he pulled himself back down.  
  
"Give 'em blood and vinegar Harry, blood and vinegar!" Harry busted out a window Payne with his left hand and called forth his spectacular patronus "EXPECTO PATRONUM" he screamed pointing his wand at the shapes.  
  
Hope you like what I did so far Ladies and Gents, just thought you'd like me to warn you I don't write a new chapter 'till I get at least five reviews in payment for my hard work. :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;]======0  
  
Thanks for my one positive review.. laughter & tears...  
  
ONE REVIEW MY LIFE IS FUFILLED! 


	2. 2 Join ME!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" he screamed pointing his wand at the shapes. From the tip of his wand poured out liquid light that formed his father prongs, which charged down the black shapes tripping them up and tearing them into shreds. Harry's patronus had had destroyed six of the dementors and was continuing its reign of terror, Harry was about to call forth another patronus when he heard two voices from the lawn shout the killing curse.  
  
All Harry's fear was swept away, and his survival instincts took over. He let out the hunting roar of the mighty basilisk and jumped from the window. Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he sailed through the sky, easily outdistanced the killing curses. Both of which hit the roof of number 4 Privet Drive, completely ripping it off. Harry glanced back, it looked as if a invisible child was tearing off the roof of her doll house  
  
Both the Death Eaters that had fired upon Harry were standing wands raised behind a bush. Harry fired a crossbow bolt at the one on the left and shot "Expelliarmus" at the one on the right. The man let out a grunt as the crossbow bolt hit him in the chest, he fell down on the ground and didn't move again. The second man was hit by the Expelliarmus curse and was flung all the way across the street, where his head came in contact with a street lamp. Neither of the men were conscious for some time.  
  
A cold chill wrapped itself around Harry's body and his former courage disappeared, the whole world went dark and Harry felt like his body was packed in ice. A cold rotten bilious hand rested on Harry's shoulder, Harry terrified finally forced his hand to raise.  
  
Shick! FLOOM! Harry fired a flaming crossbow bolt straight into the face of the dementor, second's later the whole creature was aflame. Harry turned from his defeated foes and saw Voldemort standing upright in his resurrected form, behind him stood a line of his followers with wands all raised towards Harry.  
  
"Nice show Harry," He sneered. "Your reasonably strong. Here let me offer you a chance to make use of that useless sacrifice your parents made a decade and a half ago. Come with me get the Dark Mark burned into your arm and live, or. I will kill you!" Said Voldemort as he slowly approached Harry  
  
"I thought you knew me a little bit better than that Voldey, by joining you I would be forsaking all that I love.. And yes. I believe you would have to kill me first." Harry spoke in his strongest voice, and put on his bravest face, but he was having a hard time just forcing his legs to hold him self up  
  
"Well, I'm not sorry to hear that, I have been looking forward to doing this these last fifteen years, but I'm not going to kill you until I have had a little fun first... You know I believe that the killing curse is too good for you, and you survived that one once before.. Oh, I have the perfect solution death by Crucio. I have heard that that one is quite unpleasant." Voldemort raised his wand toward Harry.  
  
"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort putting all his strength and malice behind the spell.  
  
Harry fell to his knees his eyes rolled back into his head, and his body started twitching and spasoming fiercely.  
  
At first it felt as though needles were piercing through every part of his skin, then from the stabbing effect of needles it felt like his skin was being torn away by sand paper. Hot coals, hot coals, it felt like flaming coals were being pressed into his eyes. Evil, painful effects were tearing at every inch of Harry's body inside and out.  
  
Inside his head rebounded the sadistic laughs of his tormentor and his followers. "SO MUCH PAIN! Just die! DIE!" Harry sat there willing his body to die for what felt like years. PAIN, pain, pain, all he could think about was the pain, and then Harry felt it.  
  
A magical stream of light was connecting Harry to Voldemort's wand, no one could see it but Harry felt it. "If I could just break the connection!" Harry bent his mind towards his goal, he summoned his magic and held it in him, concentrating it into a pure ball of power.  
  
Voldemort and his Death Eaters just sat there laughing at the youth rolling on the ground. Harry had been under the curse for a considerable amount of time more time than anyone else in history. It was closing on twenty minutes and his brain hadn't baked yet, Voldemort's laughter turned to annoyed growls and then to a surprise grunt as Harry climbed to his knees.  
  
Harry's eyes had turned brilliantly golden, and blood was leaking from his mouth and pores. Harry still under the power of the Critacious curse raised his hand and shot a blinding beam of light at Voldemort and his followers.  
  
Vodemort and three of his followers were fast enough to disapperate but the other ten were blown full in the chest with Harry's stunning spell. Harry had made the spell strong enough to take out Washington's face on Mount Rushmore, and he knew they wouldn't be waking for at least a month, even with magical remedies.  
  
Harry glanced at what was left of his yard and Aunt Petunia's flower garden, and he saw the Dursley family staring terrified down at him from one of the windows. When they saw that Harry had spotted them they screamed and backed away from the window.  
  
Harry releasing what was left of his strength he fell to his hands and knees and started to weep. His body felt like it had been fed through a hamburger grinder, and he was week from the huge amount of blood he had lost. Collapsing, Harry rolled on his back and stared up at the sky.  
  
Something whizzed by Harry's ear and something light landed on his chest. Harry lifted his bloody hand grabbed the object of his chest and brought it to his face. It was a letter, on the front was a yellow smiley face wearing a wizards hat.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We at the ministry, heard that you have done some magic. You are underage so we would like to ask you not to do it again. Have a great day!  
  
~Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic  
  
Harry just dropped the letter and started laughing.  
  
And that is the way the emergency dispatch Auror's squad found him. The Boy Who Lived lying down in the grass covered in blood and Gashes, laughing a crazed maniacally laugh. Strewn in the grass all around him were the unconscious bodies of twelve Death Eaters  
  
............................................I hope you like my story so far, I know the chapters are kinda short, but they will get longer.  
  
I have appreciated my two wonderful reviews, and since I love my faithful reader so much I decided to post another chapter. Well, maybe I have more than one reader.  
  
I promise that my next chapter will be three times as long.  
  
~Bishop 


	3. 3 CRazY?

Peter Parker was pitiful  
  
Couldn't have been any shyer  
  
Mary Jane still wouldn't notice him  
  
Even if his hair was on fire  
  
But then one day he went to that science lab  
  
That mutated spider came down  
  
Oh, and now Peter crawls over everyone's walls  
  
And he's swingin' all over town  
  
La li la, li de da  
  
La la, li le la da dum  
  
Sling us a web, you're the Spider-Man  
  
Sling us a web tonight  
  
'Cause we're all in the mood for a hero now  
  
And there's evil doers to fight  
  
Now Harry the rich kid's a friend of his  
  
Who horns in on Mary Jane  
  
But to his great surprise it seems she prefers guys  
  
Who can kiss upside down in the rain  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility"  
  
That's the catch phrase of old Uncle Ben  
  
If you missed it, don't worry, they'll say the line  
  
Again and again and again  
  
Oh, la la la, di de da  
  
La la, di di da da dom  
  
Now Norman's a billionare scientist  
  
Who never had time for his son  
  
But then something went screw and before you knew he  
  
Was trying to kill everyone  
  
And he's ridin' around on that glider thing  
  
And he's throwin' that weird pumpkin bomb  
  
Yes, he's wearin' that dumb Power Rangers mask  
  
But he's scarier without it on  
  
Sling us a web, you're the Spider-Man  
  
Sling us a web tonight  
  
'Cause you're brave and you're strong and so limber now  
  
But where'd you come up with those tights?  
  
It's a pretty sad day at the funeral  
  
Norman Osborn has bitten the dust  
  
And I heard Harry's said he wants Spider-Man dead  
  
Aw, but his buddy Pete he can trust  
  
Oh, and M.J. is all how for Peter now  
  
Aw, but Peter, he just shuts her down  
  
Mary Jane, don't you cry, you can give it a try  
  
Again when the sequal comes 'round  
  
Oh, la la la, di de da  
  
La la, di di da da dum  
  
Sling us a web, you're the Spider-Man  
  
Sling us a web tonight  
  
'Cause we all sure could use us a hero now  
  
And we think that you'll do all right  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please forgive the outbreaks of insanity, the doctor says they will stop soon.  
  
~Bishop 


End file.
